


Dear Rose Tyler

by dinosonzii



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Letter, Love, Love Letters, Love Poems, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosonzii/pseuds/dinosonzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem, by the Doctor written for his Rose. Please read and review! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Rose Tyler

Dear Rose Tyler,

I still remember the day I first saw you,   
Another silly mortal, clinging onto this tiny world,   
I barely spared you a glance.

Who knew how important you were. 

And then I ran into you, again and again,   
You took the chance to show me,  
How wonderful you've been.  
  
With your wits and compassion and your silly grins.

You saved my life with that spur-of-the moment bravery,  
And then I couldn't help but ask,  
If you would come along with me.  
  
There was something special about you.  
  
When you shook your head,  
My two hearts they almost shattered,  
And I never offer twice, but...  
  
You were the only exception.  
  
And so we traveled the universe,  
Just you and me,  
A beautiful human.  
  
And a timelord with big ears.  
  
We suffered through the highs and lows,  
We left our mark upon the stars,  
And you promised to never leave.  
  
Whenever I was afraid that you would go.  
  
You took my broken soul,  
And taught it how to love,  
Put a smile on my face.  
  
Became my reason, my BAD WOLF, my love.  
  
And when the circumstances,  
Forced me to change again,  
You stayed there with the new me.  
  
There until the very end.  
  
That was when I knew,  
That I would lose you very soon,  
The universe has never been kind to me.  
  
So, never say never ever.  
  
And Rose Tyler, I know,I was always very rude,  
So arrogant and superior,I was playing a fool,  
But, still I knew.  
  
There was no one more important than you.  
  
And then I felt the fear as I lost you,  
It was like losing myself, in a parallel dimension,  
It was a disaster.  
  
I failed and left you alone.  
  
And my biggest regret,  
Is that I couldn't tell you sooner,   
How I felt when I was with you.  
  
Rose Tyler, I…   
  
(I still love you)  
  
-The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a poem I wrote because the feels I've been feeling over The Doctor+Rose have been overwhelming lately. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! :D (Don't forget to leave me a comment!)


End file.
